L'ange ou le démon ?
by Kratos my lovers
Summary: Un peu de song fic sur la chanson "un ange frappe à ma porte" de Natacha St Pierre. Naruto se doit de faire un choix entre Kakashi et Sasuke ... Le quel va t'il choisir ? Est ce que ça sera un KakaNaru ou un SasuNaru ... Vous verrez bien.


_**Un signe, une larme,**_  
 _ **Un mot, une arme,**_  
 _ **Nettoyer les étoiles à**_  
 _ **L'alcool de mon âme**_

J'ai versé tant de larmes, je suis l'arme qui sert à protéger mon village, Konoha ...

 _ **Un vide, un mal**_  
 _ **Des roses qui se fanent**_  
 _ **Quelqu'un qui prend la place de**_  
 _ **Quelqu'un d'autre**_

J'ai un mal, un vide qui envahit mon cœur, mon cœur se fane, l'amour que je porte pour mon meilleur ami Sasuke, je le porte aussi pour mon Sensei mais Sasuke m'as trahis ... il m'as trompé mais je l'aime toujours pourtant je dois faire un choix ...

 _ **Un ange frappe a ma porte**_  
 _ **Est-ce que je le laisse entrer**_

J'entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte je tourne mon regard dans le trou de la porte pour y voir mon Sensei se tenant devant, un véritable ange ... Devrais je lui ouvrir ?

 _ **Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_  
 _ **Si les choses sont cassées**_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire depuis ma dispute avec Sasuke, je brisé tout mes liens ... j'ai absolument tout cassé à cause de lui ...

 _ **Le diable frappe a ma porte**_  
 _ **Il demande a me parler**_

J'entent quelqu'un d'autre frapper à la porte je regarder par le trou pour y voir Sasuke, qui sembler vouloir me parler  
 _ **Sasuke - Naruto ! Naruto je t'en prie, ouvres moi ! Faut qu'on parle ...**_  
Sasuke ma énormément blesser  
Que faire ?

 _ **Il y a en moi toujours l'autre**_  
 _ **Attiré par le danger**_

Kakashi fait partit de moi ... Que faire qui choisir ? L'ange ou le démon ?

 _ **Un fil, une faille,**_

Je ne tiens qu'à un fil ... Il faut que je trouve une faille pour me sortir d'ici

 _ **L'amour, une paille,**_  
 _ **J'me noie dans un verre d'eau**_  
 _ **J'me sens mal dans ma peau**_

L'amour est un sentiments trop compliqué ... Je me noie dans un verre autre que l'eau  
Je me sens mal ... Je veux partir ...

 _ **Je rie, je cache,**_  
 _ **Le vrai derrière un masque,**_  
 _ **Le soleil ne va jamais se lever.**_

Je ris pour cacher ma tristesse. Le vrai se trouve derrière ce masque ... Masque que seul Kakashi a réussi à brisé. Je suis censé être le soleil de Konoha ... Le soleil est éteint.

 _ **Un ange frappe a ma porte**_  
 _ **Est-ce que je le laisse entrer**_

J'entend à nouveau Kakashi frapper à la porte, dois-je ouvrir ma porte ?

 _ **Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_  
 _ **Si les choses sont cassées**_

Que je dois faire ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis anéanti, trahis ...

 _ **Le diable frappe a ma porte**_  
 _ **Il demande a me parler**_

Puis vint le tour de Sasuke ... A qui dois je ouvrir ?  
 _ **Sasuke - Naruto ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Ouvres**_

 _ **Il y a en moi toujours l'autre**_

Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Mon cœur est attirer par l'ange ...

 _ **Attiré par le danger**_

Mais est aussi attirer par le danger alors à qui dois je ouvrir, je ne sais plus.

 _ **Je ne suis pas si forte que ça**_  
 _ **Et la nuit je ne dors pas,**_  
 _ **Tous ces rêves ça ne m'aide pas**_

Je ne suis pas si fort que je le laisse paraitre ... Je ne dors plus la nuit de peur de tout ces rêves qui m'envahissent et qu'ils ne m'aident pas.

 _ **Un enfant frappe à ma porte,**_  
 _ **Il laisse entrer la lumière,**_  
 _ **Il a mes yeux et mon cœur,**_  
 _ **Et derrière lui c'est l'enfer.**_

J'entent une voix différente frapper à la porte, je vus à travers le trou, le moi enfant ... Celui qui a fait entrer la lumière dans mon cœur mais derrière cette enfant à l'air angélique la douleur constante, l'enfer infernale qui le poursuis.

 _ **Un ange frappe à ma porte**_  
 _ **Est-ce que je le laisse entrer**_

Kakashi refrappa à la porte à la porte, et en voyant que je ne suis fournisser aucune parole, je l'entendis déposer son front contre ma porte  
 _ **Kakashi - Je t'en prie Naruto ... J'ai besoin de toi ... Je sais que Sasuke t'as fait énormément de mal et je lui en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ...**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_  
 _ **Si les choses sont gâchées**_

Il ne reçu toujours aucune réponse de ma part, je me laisser glisser contre la porte et laisse couler mes larmes, larmes que l'ange pouvait entendre  
 _ **Kakashi - Ne pleure pas mon ange ... Les larmes ne vont pas à ce magnifique visage ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Ce n'est pas moi l'ange ...**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Uh ?**_  
Puis il se mit à rigoler  
 _ **Kakashi - Si tu es un ange ... Tu es mon ange ...**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_  
 _ **Si les choses sont cassées**_

 _ **Naruto - Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dois je ouvrir à l'ange ou au démon ? Je ne suis plus où j'en suis ...**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_  
 _ **Si les choses sont gâchées**_

 _ **Kakashi - Ce n'est pas toujours ta faute ... C'est la faute de ton démon ... Il ta trahit alors tu te sens anéantis.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Kakashi - Sensei ...**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Écoute ton cœur Naruto ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Quoi ?**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Ferme les yeux ... Et vide ton esprit ...**_  
Naruto s'exécuta mais en continuer d'écouter son ancien Sensei  
 _ **Kakashi - Maintenant concentre toi et visualise ... La personne que tu verras à la personne donc tu as besoin ...**_  
Naruto obéit après quelque secondes il ré ouvrit les yeux en sursaut  
 _ **Kakashi - C'est bon ? Maintenant tu as juste à suivre ton cœur ... Mais sache que quoique qu'il arrive je respecterai ton choix que tu choisisse moi ou Sasuke.**_  
Puis le démon arriva  
 _ **Sasuke - Naruto je sais que tu m'en veux et j'en suis extrêmement désolé ... Je t'ai blessé je n'aurai pas dû ... Pardonne moi ...**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Je suis désolé Naruto ... Mais tu vas devoir choisir entre nous deux ...**_  
Naruto se sentant près ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux hommes décider  
 _ **Naruto - Alors je dois choisir entre l'ange ...**_ Dit il en regardant Kakashi. _**Ou le démon ?**_ Dit il en se tournant vers Sasuke  
 _ **Kakashi- On va fermer les yeux et tendre nos mains, celle que tu choisiras sera la personne que tu veux près de toi.**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Je suis d'accord avec lui.**_  
Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et tendit leur mains. Naruto qui observer les deux hommes qu'il aimer bras tendu, il dirigea sa main vers celle de Sasuke mais s'arrêta de justesse hésitant. Les deux hommes tenez le plus difficilement mais le fesait pour Naruto, ils entendirent  
 _ **Naruto - Si je dois choisir alors je choisis ...**_  
Ils n'ûrent pas la fin de la phrase, Kakashi soupçonnant qu'il avait choisis Sasuke mais il fût surpris en sentent dans lèvres ce poser sur sa joue.  
 _ **Naruto - Alors je choisis l'ange**_  
Naruto saisit la main de Kakashi qui ré ouvrit les yeux tout souriant  
 _ **Kakashi - Vraiment ? C'est moi que tu choisi ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Quand j'ai fermé les yeux comme tu me la dit tout à l'heure, tu sais quel visage j'ai vu ? ... J'ai vu celui d'un ange ...**_  
Alors qui s'approcha du visage de son "ange", ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge, ils se tournèrent vers Sasuke  
 _ **Naruto - Pardonne moi Sasuke mais j'ai fait mon choix ...**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Je comprends, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal c'est normal ... Mais peut tu m'accorder une faveur ... ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Laquelle ?**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Je voudrais ... un dernier câlin ... le câlin qui mettra fin à notre relation ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - D'accord.**_  
Naruto pris alors Sasuke dans ses bras  
 _ **Naruto - Je suis désolé Sasuke.**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Ne t'en fais pas ... Pour tout te dire j'étais amoureux de deux personne comme toi ... Il est maintenant le temps pour moi de prendre ma décision.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Va ... Va rejoindre Shikamaru, je sais que c'est lui que tu aimes ... Les sentiments qu'il a pour toi l'anéantit peu à peu voyant que tu n'y répond pas ...**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Tu était donc au courant ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air ...**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Je suis désolé ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - T'en fais pas ...**_  
Il se détacha de Sasuke  
 _ **Naruto - Va rejoindre Shikamaru ...**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Merci Naruto ...**_  
Puis Sasuke partit en courant rejoindre son amour ...  
Naruto qui le regarder partir sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit un bras entoura sa taille.  
 _ **Kakashi - Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi que tu es choisi ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Vraiment ?**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Je ne penserai jamais que mes sentiments soit réciproques.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Mes sentiments pour toi ont dépassés ce pour Sasuke ...**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Je vois ...**_  
Les deux hommes rapprochés dangereusement leur visages l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils scellèrent leur lèvres dans un baiser d'amour sincère ...  
Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent dû au manque d'air, Naruto nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Kakashi qui l'entoura des bras. Après quelques minutes ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pas besoin de parler pour dire leur amour, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois Kakashi emmena Naruto à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière eux.  
Ils passèrent une nuit remplie d'amour et de passion.

UNE SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Naruto et Kakashi marchèrent main dans la main allant vers le bureau de l'Hokage, ils étaient convoqués. Sur le chemin Naruto croisa son meilleur ami qui tenait aussi la main de son petit copain. Ils ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant mais les interpella  
 _ **Naruto - SASUKE !**_  
Naruto couru vers lui en trainant Kakashi derrière lui  
 _ **Kakashi - Dit Naruto tu pourrait éviter de courir quand je te tiens la main ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Oups désolé.**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Pfff Dobe ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Dobe ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Je vais te tuer !**_  
Alors qu'il allait sauter sur Sasuke ils fût rattraper par Kakashi et Sasuke dût reculer tirer par Shikamaru  
 _ **Shikamaru - Désolé Naruto mais Sasuke est à moi maintenant ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune envie de Sasuke. Je suis déjà prit et il me va parfaitement bien.**_  
 _ **Shikamaru - Ça va alors.**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Je suis censé prendre ça comment ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Comme la vérité ...**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Baka ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - Teme !**_  
 _ **Shikamaru - Galère ...**_  
Tous le monde se mit à rigoler jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussisse à ce calmer  
 _ **Shikamaru - Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Tsunade nous a convoqué pour une mission.**_  
 _ **Shikamaru - Ah nous aussi, ce sera peut être la même**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Oh non, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même mission que ce Baka.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'aller avec toi Teme.**_  
 _ **Sasuke - Usurontonkashi.**_  
 _ **Naruto - QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT ?**_  
 _ **Sasuke - J'ai dit que tu était un Usurontonkashi.**_  
 _ **Naruto - QUOI ? TA UN PROBLÈME ? TU VEUX TE BATTRE TEME ?!**_  
 _ **Sasuke - TU VEUX ESSAYER POUR VOIR DOBE ?!**_  
Ils avaient rapproché leur visages si près, prêt à se battre. Ils entendirent leur compagnons pousser un soupire d'exaspération. Puis dans un élan de synchronisation, ils prirent l'oreille de leur compagnon respectif et tirer dessus  
 ** _Naruto / Sasuke_ **\- _**ITAIIIIIII**_ _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_ ! Crier les deux hommes.  
Kakashi et Shikamaru tirer leur compagnons vers eux puis relâcha leur oreilles qu'ils masser de douleur  
 _ **Naruto - Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Désolé mon cœur mais Tsunade-sama nous attent.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Non, je veux pas ... Elle va encore me passer un sermon.**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Ça fallait y songer avant de rester cloitrer une semaine chez toi sans donner aucune nouvelles.**_  
 _ **Naruto - C'est ta faute tu m'as troublé.**_  
 _ **Kakashi - Désolé d'être tombé amoureux de toi ...**_  
 _ **Naruto - C'est bon t'es pardonné.**_ Dit il en déposant un baiser sur son masque. _**Bon on y va.**_  
Il prit la main de Kakashi et commença à courir sous la surprise de Kakashi  
 _ **Kakashi - Ouh là. Doucement Naruto.**_  
Mais Naruto n'écouter rien et continuer de courir au grand désespoir de Kakashi. Shikamaru qui observer la scène avec Sasuke qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, puis Sasuke attrapa la main de Shikamaru  
 _ **Sasuke - On y va mon amour ?**_  
 _ **Shikamaru - Oui.**_  
Ils se firent un chaste baiser avant de partir en direction du bureau. Quand ils fût arrivé Naruto trembler de tout ses membres de peur de la réaction de la blonde. Il eût raison d'avoir peur car quand il entra il évita de justesse le livre que lui lancer l'Hokage, livre que Kakashi se prit en pleine figure sous sa grande exaspération de ce dernier et sous le fou rire de Naruto  
 _ **Kakashi - Mais comment j'ai fait pour tombé amoureux d'un imbécile pareil ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Et tu le regrettes ?**_ S'interrogea le blond  
 _ **Kakashi - Pas du tout ! Je me demandes juste comme j'ai fait.**_  
 _ **Naruto - Bon ça va alors.**_ Dit il en déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du l'argenté.  
Ils purent entendre un raclement de gorge alors Naruto écarquillas les yeux avant de se retourner doucement pour y voir l'aura meurtrière entourant l'Hokage  
 _ **Naruto - Tsu-Tsunade- ba-chan ... Comment tu vas ?**_ Dit il avec méfiance.  
 _ **Tsunade - Comment je vais ? COMMENT JE VAIS ?!**_  
Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le blond avec de le faire traverser le mur pour atterrir dans le couloir contre un mur  
 _ **Tsunade - LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU T'ENFERMES CHEZ TOI SANS DONNER AUCUNE NOUVELLES JE TE TUE ! C'EST CLAIR ?!**_  
 _ **Naruto - Ou... Oui ... Très clair.**_  
 _ **Tsunade - Bien.**_  
Puis elle repartit s'assoir et Kakashi alla aider Naruto à ce relever  
 _ **Kakashi - Ça va aller mon ange ?**_  
 _ **Naruto - Oui t'inquiètes pas mon cœur.**_  
Il se releva et Tsunade leur confia leur mission en équipe. Les années passèrent, les deux couples viver le parfaite amour.

 _ **NARUTO**_  
 _ **KAKASHI**_  
 _ **SHIKAMARU**_  
 _ **SASUKE**_  
 _ **TSUNADE**_


End file.
